Devil's and Dust
by flowerchild77
Summary: Grissom's point of view. The aftermath of Warrick's death. A little GSR. Nick's POV. Catherine Greg and Jim and Sara added. Final chapter now here
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own CSI, but if I did I would have begged Jorja, Gary and Billy all to stay on the show. I'm going to miss Gary, this is for him

* * *

As I looked around the cemetery I felt my heart clench. The ministers words not even registering in my head, it's all white noise, the only thing I can feel at this moment is Sara holding onto my hand for dear life, knowing that I need her strength to lean on right now.

I vaguely hear the minister tell everyone to go in peace and all I can think about is how we can go in peace when were burying a part of our family. Warrick was family and I have already made a promise to him that I will catch his killer; I will make whoever did this pay.

Once I do that, find his murderer I'm done with CSI. I finally and truly understand what Sara meant when she said she can't bear to see death shoved in her face everyday.

Looking up I see Jim standing stoically, putting on a brave face, Greg with his head bowed trying to hold his tears back, Nick openly mourning his best friend throwing dirt onto Warrick's coffin. Then there's Catherine, Lindsay and her mother on either side of her, holding her arms and offering any comfort they can as she tries to catch her breath through sobs

"Gil" Sara whispered snapping me out of my trance

"Let's go, there's a gathering being held at a little bar for Warrick, his grandmother insists that we all come, I think we should" she said squeezing my hand

"Ok, let's go"

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to his little bar off the strip. I guess Warrick knew the owner and he shut the place down for the night, he also mourning the loss of a friend.

Walking in with Sara holding my hand I took a deep breath and located the bar. I need a drink and I know Sara wouldn't mind one too. After a week from hell this is the first time I feel like I have been able to catch my breath and all I want to do is go home, crawl into bed and hold Sara like my life depended on it but seeing as I can't do that

"Scotch and a red wine please"

I order, passing the drink to Sara once it comes. In my peripheral vision I can see the team enter the bar along with lab techs all seeking out the same thing Sara and I have, a drink.

I can hear people talking to me and I just nod along not really paying attention to what there saying, I can't concentrate, everything's just a blur.

I can hear the music playing though, acoustic guitars and a deep voice singing along.

All I can do is stare at Sara, right now she is the one holding me together, it's a change of pace for us, usually I'm her rock, holding her up but the roles have been reversed and now she's keeping me above water when I feel like I'm drowning

Taking the last gulp of my drink I grab the drink Sara's holding and put it on the bar take her hand and lead her out onto the barren dance floor where the soft music is playing, leaving the group of people talking to us only to have them stare me as I pull Sara away

Pulling her close I bury my head on her shoulder and just slowly sway to the chords being played

_I got my finger on the trigger_

_But I don't know who to trust_

_When I look into your eyes_

_There's just devils and dust_

Listening to the words I think the same thing, I don't know who to trust anymore other then Sara and what's left of my team. How are we supposed to find Warrick's murderer when he's probably one of Vegas' biggest mobsters

_We're a long, long way from home, Bobbie_

_Home's a long, long way from us_

_I feel a dirty wind blowing_

_Devils and dust_

_I got God on my side_

_I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_And fill it with devils and dust_

I always believed in God, religion not so much but God has always been apart of my life. When Nick was taken I prayed we would find him. We did. When Brass was shot I prayed that he would pull though. He did. When Greg was beaten an inch from his life I prayed that the damage done to him would heal. It did. When Sara was kidnapped and almost died I prayed my heart out, hoping we would find her alive and she would survive. She did. When Warrick was shot, I prayed, I prayed that he would pull through. He didn't. For once in my life, my prayers we not answered and that make me madder then hell. Warrick did not deserve to die. Makes me feel like my heart is filled with devils and dust

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of blood and stone_

_The blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of mud and bone_

_Your blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

The night after Warrick died I dreamed of him. It started out happy, all of us at the diner, joking around like the old times. But then it turned ugly. I stood outside the diner, outside his car where the blood pool was drying, where Warrick's body hung over his steering wheel, crying silent tears of pain and me not being able to help him. That's when I woke up sweating and panting only to have Sara place a cold cloth on my face and hug me, letting tears flow. I felt her tears on my shoulder but mine wouldn't come.

_We've got God on our side_

_We're just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It'll turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

As the song continues I'm vaguely aware that this is the first time since Warrick died that I have been able to mourn. I stayed strong for Catherine, Nick, Greg and anyone else who needed someone to lean on but now, now is my turn to mourn the loss of a friend, a family member

_Now every woman and every man_

_They want to take a righteous stand_

_Find the love that God wills_

_And the faith that He commands_

I told Sara my promise to find Warrick's killer. The team and I are all on the same page when it comes to this. No matter who this person is they will be found and he will pay for taking away family.

She knows that once his killer is found I can't be a CSI anymore. I just can't and she knows exactly why I can't and I love her more and more everyday for understanding me and loving me, and being by my side

_I've got my finger on the trigger_

_And tonight faith just ain't enough_

_When I look inside my heart_

_There's just devils and dust_

Sara must feel the wetness on her shoulder from my tears because I can feel her hands running though my hair and her whispering in my ear to 'just let it out and cry. That she's here and not going anywhere'

All I can do is hold her tighter

_Well I've got God on my side_

_And I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a dangerous thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

Were going to survive, we'll move on with our lives but we will never forget the man that was the rock of our team. Who had problems and made mistakes just like the rest of us but always had our back no matter what

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

I can hear the song ending, the chords coming to an end and Sara's grip around my neck loosening. She pulls away from me and when I look at her I realize she has tears in her eyes too. I feel her brush mine away and give me a sad smile and all I can do is give her one back

"Let's go home" She whispers, taking my hand, leading me outside, to our home, where we can finally rest and mourn the loss of a man who was always like a son to me, and pray that he's in a better place, keeping close watch over all of us

* * *

I finally managed to write this story. It has been bugging me for the last week ever since I heard this song.

The song is by Bruce Springsteen and its called Devil's and Dust. If you haven't heard it download it and listen to it. I promise you will be moved.

I hope I did this story justice from Grissom's point of view and what I think is going to happen season 9. I think that they will find out that the sheriff did it and once justice has been brought down that's when I think Grissom will leave. He found Ricks killer and now he can move on. At least that's what I hope happens.

Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought!

Katie


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own CSI, but if i did nobody would have left or be leaving the show!

* * *

My tears flow freely. I've always been one to openly show my emotions, it's never bothered me even when I do get some flack from it because I'm a guy. Right now I don't care what anyone thinks of me because right now I'm putting my best friend, my brother in the ground.

As I listen to the sounds around me I can slightly hear the minister read off some poem about life and death and how Warrick's life ended too soon. Damn right it ended too soon, the man wasn't even forty years old. He had so much going for him, so much so that my heart breaks a little more every time I think about what he's going to be missing.

Looking up at the people around me my heart hurts even more. I see Catherine being held up by Lindsay and her mom, sobs racking her body. Greg, Greg is standing with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground trying to keep his own tears at bay. Jim's standing straight, his back rigid, staying strong for those around him who need his strength. To the side of Jim is Grissom and Sara, holding hands until there knuckles are white, supporting one another as best one can at a time like this.

I hear the minister finish his prayer and I walk up to Warrick's coffin, not ready to say goodbye but knowing that I have to. Grabbing a handful of dirt I spread it over his casket,

'Ashes to ashes' goes through my head.

By the time I look up I only see Greg standing with me, everyone else already making there way over to that little bar Warrick's grandmother insists we go to

"Come on Greg, let's go get a beer, drink to Warrick" I say clasping Greg on the shoulder

Twenty minutes later Greg and I pull up to the bar. From the outside it looks a little shabby but I know this place, the inside is immaculate. Warrick dragged me here a couple times after a bad case.

Entering the bar the first thing I seek out is getting a drink. Greg seems to know exactly what I'm thinking because he follows me over and order's a beer right after me

"To Warrick" I say tapping my beer against Greg's, giving him a nod and a sad smile we each take a long drink of our beers. After a week from hell and us still not being able to find the person responsible for Warrick's death I think we deserve this drink.

Right now all I want to do is go home, I'm mentally and physically exhausted and I don't know how much more my body can go through before I finally collapse

In the background I hear music start to play, something with a soulful beat, something Warrick might even listen to even though it's really not his genre of music.

I watch as Grissom takes a large gulp and finishes off his drink and grab Sara and take her to the dance floor, holding her like he wants to disappear in her and all I can see Sara do is hold him tighter as the music plays

_I got my finger on the trigger_

_But I don't know who to trust_

_When I look into your eyes_

_There's just devils and dust_

The only people I know I can trust right now are what's left of our team and Sara. When I watched your coffin being lowered it finally really hit me that whoever did this is probably one of Vegas' biggest mobsters and I have no idea how were going to get him. But I made a promise, to Grissom, the team, and to Warrick that we will find him and make him pay for what he has done

_We're a long, long way from home, Bobbie_

_Home's a long, long way from us_

_I feel a dirty wind blowing_

_Devils and dust_

_I got God on my side_

_I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_And fill it with devils and dust_

Right now my own faith in God is being tested. God and I have almost always been on the same page, even with this job. I know God is not responsible for the death and crime we see day in and day out, people and free will are, but right now I can't help but want to blame God for all that has happened

Warrick followed a lead on a case that led him to Gedda, he found justice for that stripper that Gedda had killed and we proved Warrick's innocence at the same time. But in doing so, doing what Warrick did and never let up on the case, knowing that there was more then meets the eye ultimately killed him. His courage to find the truth lead to his death.

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of blood and stone_

_The blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of mud and bone_

_Your blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

I can still smell you're blood on my hands, in my hair, everywhere. I haven't been able to sleep since I found you slumped over your car, you're blood puddling at my feet. I tried Warrick, I really did try with all my heart to keep you alive but I guess I didn't try hard enough.

I know you would smack me silly if you knew I was blaming myself for what happened to you, but how can I not. I should have walked you out to you're car or insisted that we hang out at my place or yours. If I would have just insisted maybe we wouldn't be here right now

_We've got God on our side_

_We're just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It'll turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

As the song continues I realize that Greg is talking to me and I start to nod along with what he's saying, making it look like I've been paying attention until he stops talking and just looks at me

"You didn't hear a word I just said did you" he says with a sad smile on my face

"Sorry Greg"

_Now every woman and every man_

_They want to take a righteous stand_

_Find the love that God wills_

_And the faith that He commands_

After Warrick died and we all sat in Grissom's office in shock I remember Grissom getting up and closing the door and blinds. I thought he wanted us to leave because he was grabbing his jacket as he was speaking

'I'm making a promise to you now, together we will find whoever did this and when we do he will pay. This is my promise to you and I hope you can promise me the same thing back' he said shocking every one of us with the venom in his voice

We all spoke quickly after that, agreeing that no matter what or who stands in our way, you're killer will be caught Warrick

_I've got my finger on the trigger_

_And tonight faith just ain't enough_

_When I look inside my heart_

_There's just devils and dust_

I can start to feel my tears coming close to spilling over again as this song continues. All I feel right now is empty, sadness and the feeling of just being spent. There's nothing left, when I look into my own heart right now all I feel is devil's and dust

_Well I've got God on my side_

_And I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a dangerous thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

I can hear Warrick's voice in my head right now telling me that we'll all be ok, we'll survive and get through this. That he'll always be around, haunting my ass from the grave.

It's that thought that makes me smile and even let out a sad laugh making Greg look at me with a funny expression

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

"He's going to haunt us to the end Greg"

* * *

Ok so originally I wasn't going to post more then what I first wrote but apparently there's more to be written because my muse won't leave me, this story and this song alone. So what I think I'm going to do is post a chapter for each person's point of view.

Again the song is Bruce Springsteen's Devil's and Dust. Try listening to it while reading

Please be kind and leave a review.

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own CSI but this story is all mine

* * *

My heart is breaking. I think I can actually feel it shattering into a million pieces. This shouldn't be happening; we shouldn't be here today buying Warrick into the ground.

I feel like I can't catch my breath and I can barley stand up. I think the only reason I am standing is because Lindsay and my mom are here holding me up, trying there best to support me even when I know Lindsay is trying not to cry, trying to stay strong for me.

Listening to the priest I can here him recite words about Warrick's life. Telling everyone here about his accomplishments and how much he helped his community. Warrick did so much more then help his community. He was a friend, someone you could always talk too and lean on. Someone who would always have your back no matter what.

He was always there when I needed to talk, or vent about anything. He always seemed to know when I needed to talk and he would always be there to listen even if it was about Lindsay, Eddie or my latest fling. No matter what he would always be an ear that would listen and never judge.

Looking up I notice the people around me. I see Jim, and as tough as his exterior might be I know inside he wants to cry just like the rest of us. Next to him is Gil and Sara. Sara has tears running down her face and is holding onto Gil for dear life and all he can do right now is clutch her hand until his knuckle are white. Greg is looking at the ground trying to keep his own tears at bay. I wish he would just let them go and grieve. Nick, my heart is breaking for him, he lost his best friend, his brother and you can see the despair written all over his face.

Looking at my mom I finally give a sad smile and then turn my attention to Lindsay who was struggling not to cry. Turning toward her I put my hand under her chin and make her look at me.

"It's ok to cry honey, I'm here" and with that Lindsay's own tears spilled fourth. Pulling her close I hug her to my body feeling her own sobs wrack her soul.

I can hear the minister telling everyone that there's a small gathering across town

"Come on Linds let's go celebrate Warrick's life he wouldn't want us to shed as many tears as we have over him, he would want us to laugh and be happy" I said, pulling her and my mother towards the car

Twenty minutes later we walked into the small bar. There's no bouncer or anything at the door so Lindsay can just walk right in with us.

Seeking out the bar I can see that I'm not the first person there. Gil and Sara already have a drink in there hands standing close to one another. Nick and Greg are close by too. Greg seems to be babbling to Nick about some story involving Warrick and Nick looks a little zoned out

"Two dirty martini's please and an ice tea" I order passing the drink to Lindsay and my mother when they arrive

Placing my back against the bar I can faintly hear music in the background and I listen to the lyrics

_I got my finger on the trigger_

_But I don't know who to trust_

_When I look into your eyes_

_There's just devils and dust_

Who are we supposed to trust now? After everything that's happened in the past week or so, Warrick being arrested and framed for murder, proving his innocence and then to find him shot outside the diner. We, Gil, Nick Greg, Jim and I know that there's a mole in the building but who, it could be anyone, for all I know it's Ecklie even though I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have the balls to do kill Warrick.

Who am I supposed to trust?

_We're a long, long way from home, Bobbie_

_Home's a long, long way from us_

_I feel a dirty wind blowing_

_Devils and dust_

_I got God on my side_

_I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_And fill it with devils and dust_

I didn't always believe in God. My faith over the years has wavered. I went a long time without believing that there was something else up there. Warrick changed all that for me. Said we all need to believe that there's a place we go to after we die and that there's a higher power helping us out when we need a hand.

But right now all I can think about is why God would let this happen. He's taken my heart and turned it black, I don't know who I can trust and listening to these lyrics I can only agree, my heart right now is filled with devil's and dust

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of blood and stone_

_The blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of mud and bone_

_Your blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

After we left the hospital I went home and almost collapsed into my bed. I cried myself to sleep, a very fitful sleep to.

Nightmares plagued me that night and have almost every night since then. I dreamed of us sitting in the diner and then all of the sudden you had a bullet hole in your neck and chest, bleeding all over the table and all I could do was watch as you dies, right in front of me. I've had that nightmare every night this week and all I can do now is hope that tonight won't be the same

_We've got God on our side_

_We're just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It'll turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

"Mom" I hear Lindsay say

"Yeah"

"Warrick will always be here" She says placing her hand on my heart

"I know"

_Now every woman and every man_

_They want to take a righteous stand_

_Find the love that God wills_

_And the faith that He commands_

Gil had called us into his office the day after Warrick died. I don't think I had ever seen him look as exhausted other then when Sara was taken.

'I'm making a promise to you now, together we will find whoever did this and when we do he will pay. This is my promise to you and I hope you can promise me the same thing back' All I could do was nod in response. I have never heard that much sorrow come from one's body and Gil was struggling to stay together.

We will find your murderer Warrick, I promise you that. However did this is going to face the wrath of not only us but everyone else whoever worked with you and got the pleasure of working by your side

_I've got my finger on the trigger_

_And tonight faith just ain't enough_

_When I look inside my heart_

_There's just devils and dust_

Looking towards the dance floor I watch Gil hold Sara close. I can see his shoulders slightly shake and I realize that Gil is finally grieving. All I can do is watch as Sara clutches him tighter, brushing his tears aside and kissing his face, trying to convey as much strength to him as she can

_Well I've got God on my side_

_And I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a dangerous thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

Thinking back I realize that Warrick and I are almost like Gil and Sara. We pined around each other for years but there never seemed to be a right time for us. We never found the time to really take that next step into a relationship. Who would have ever thought that Gil and Sara would be the example for Warrick and me to follow?

I loved him, I think I loved him for years and I never really told him. I think that will be one of my biggest regrets. Not being able to tell him that I love him to his face.

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

"I'll always love you Warrick" I whisper to myself. Apparently that was a little louder then I intended because I can feel Lindsay's hand grip mine tight

* * *

Ok here's the third instalment to this story from Catherine's point of view. I know these chapter are a little agnsty but just stay with me.

Next chapter is going to be Greg so stay tuned.

Please be kind and leave a review

Katie


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own CSI, but in my dreams CSI is all mine

* * *

I am not going to cry, not here not now. Warrick wouldn't want anyone crying over him, that's not the way he would want it to be.

Son of a bitch, why the hell did this have to happen? What the hell did Warrick do to deserve being buried in the ground?

Warrick, thinking back Warrick has always been there for not only me but everyone else as well. I hate that today we have to put a brother in the ground. That's what he was. We may not have had the same blood but he was my brother no matter what

Listening to the voices around me I can here the minister talking, speaking a quote by someone unknown

'Tears are sometimes an inappropriate response to death. When a life has been lived completely honestly, completely successfully, or just completely, the correct response to death is a smile' he says

I think we all have a right here to cry today because even though Warrick lived his life completely it was not complete. He had a lot to live for yet and he should have hade another 40 plus years or so to live. This thought makes me mad and I kick my heel into the ground.

Finally looking up to the people around me I see Nick, crying, mourning the loss of his best friend, his brother. Catherine being supported by Lindsay and her mother, I know her heart is broken and it pains me to know that there's nothing I can do for her. Looking across I see Jim dressed in his police uniform, hat being held at his side, watching and staring at Warrick's coffin, saddened that his life ended way too soon. Beside Jim are Griss and Sara. I can see her tears flowing down her face and I want to go over there and give her a hug but I know she's trying to stay strong for Grissom. Looking at him I can see a man like me struggling not to show his vulnerability and cry in front of everyone, but I do notice the way he's holding onto her hand and she to his, conveying as much love and support to one another as one person possibly can

I can hear the minister telling everyone that the service has ended and that there is a small gathering at a little bar on the strip. Everyone else starts to leave but I stay. My own tears finally getting the best of me.

I feel Nick come beside me, clasping his hand on my shoulder

'Come on Greg let's go get a beer, drink to Warrick' and I can only nod, not trusting my own voice at the moment

Twenty minutes later we enter this little bar. I've only been in here once; Warrick took me out for drinks one night after a hard case involving kids. Watching as Nick seeks out the bar I follow. Apparently I'm not the only person who had the idea to get a drink. Griss and Sara already have a glass in there hand, Catherine has what looks to be a martini and Nick is handing me a beer

'Thanks Nick'

'No problem Greg.

To Warrick' he says tapping his beer against mine. Giving him a sad smile. Warrick should be here enjoying this beer with us, not us drinking in memory of him

I can softly hear music coming out of the speakers. It's just a slow steady guitar and a deep raspy voice.

Watching the people around me again I see Grissom take the last swallow of his drink and grab Sara, bringing her to the dance floor. I watch as he sinks into her, burying his head in her, wanting to disappear just like I feel at the moment

_Got my finger on the trigger_

_But I don't know who to trust_

_When I look into your eyes_

_There's just devils and dust_

Trust, there's a word that I have a hard time using at the moment. Trust. I trust the team, Sara, Jim, and most of the people I work with on a regular basis but other then that I don't think I can trust anyone else anymore, not until whoever did this is caught.

I wrote a book about Vegas mobsters, how they took out other people and left there remains in the cruelest ways, but never in my life did I ever think that me or the team would become one of those stories. I mean really that's what were up against, the mob, the mole in the lab, and that scares the shit out of me. I know how all these guys work.

_We're a long, long way from home, Bobbie_

_Home's a long, long way from us_

_I feel a dirty wind blowing_

_Devils and dust_

_I got God on my side_

_I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_And fill it with devils and dust_

God. Where was he when Warrick was shot? We all got saved, Nick, Jim, Sara, me, why didn't Warrick get a chance to get saved as well?

Warrick man what happened? What made you put yourself in a position to piss off the mob? We all told you that we would find the mole, that we would nail the bastard who did this, and I get it, you were only doing what was second nature to you, finding justice, doing what you do to survive, and that very thing you did to survive killed you

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of blood and stone_

_The blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of mud and bone_

_Your blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

After you died I dreamed of you. Well I guess you could say it was more of a nightmare. I hadn't had one of those since I got the shit beaten out of me.

I dreamt that we saved you. We got you to the hospital in time and that you walked out the next day with no injuries, you were fine. But as you were getting into your car a bullet ripped through your neck, you blood pooling on the floor of the car and all I can do is watch as you die all over again

_We've got God on our side_

_We're just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It'll turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

Listening to the song once more a conversation I had with Warrick a long time ago pops in my head and I feel the need to share it with Nick

'About a year ago Warrick and I had this case, pretty bad, two young kids and a mother all dead, the husband killed all of them, he was pretty psychotic. I took it pretty hard. I mean who does that right. That's when Warrick brought me to this bar' I say. Nick seems to be nodding along so I continue

'Anyways I started questioning God, how he could let this happen, why wouldn't he just strike the bastard down first and he told me he had heard this quote from his grandmother years ago after he came talking to her after a bad case, anyways he said and I quote

'Even God is deprived of this one thing only; the power to undo what has been done'

Made me think you know, made me realize that even God is probably looking down on us and wondering how on earth we got the way we did, killing, fighting etc. and knowing that he can't undo what he's already given us. Free will.' I finished looking at Nick who had a blank face

'You didn't hear a word I just said did you?'

'Sorry Greg'

_Now every woman and every man_

_They want to take a righteous stand_

_Find the love that God wills_

_And the faith that He commands_

Grissom piled us all into his office after Warrick died. I could tell he was near his breaking point. The undersheriff had ordered us off the case and he was personally taking over. Boy did that not sit well with anyone. Grissom stormed out of the building, Nick punched a locker, and Catherine locked herself in her office and me I just sat in the break room fuming. It must have been about an hour or so later when Grissom walked back in the building, paging us all to his office

As we got there Grissom shut the blinds and the door speaking as he went along

'I'm making a promise to you now, together we will find whoever did this and when we do he will pay. This is my promise to you and I hope you can promise me the same thing back'

My spine chilled with the amount of venom I hear in his voice. Never in a million years did I think I would ever hear Grissom like that.

Not being able to find my own voice I just sat there and gave a nod, watching as he grabbed his jacket and briefcase and left the building

_I've got my finger on the trigger_

_And tonight faith just ain't enough_

_When I look inside my heart_

_There's just devils and dust_

I feel like I have my own finger on a trigger. I just want this to end. The pain, the sorrow, the death. It's not right and it make's me feel like my own heart is filled with devil's and dust

_Well I've got God on my side_

_And I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a dangerous thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

Sitting here at the bar with Nick and now Catherine I just watch as out mentor, the person we all thought had no emotions break. I can see Sara holding Griss close and I see her lips moving, she's helping him grieve. I see Griss' shoulders shake and I know now that after this, after he let's his emotions out, that whoever did this better watch out. Like me and the rest of us no one will stop until we find Warrick's killer

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

Glancing over at Nick I see him smirk

'What are you thinkin' Nick'

'He's going to haunt us to the end Greg'

'He better' was all I could think, giving Nick a smile back. First one I think I've given since that day at Franks

* * *

Ok so here was Greg's POV. I know it was a little angstier then the rest so far, sorry!

That first quote, about tears being inappropriate was said by an English writer named Julie Burchill

The second quote about God was by Aristotle

Anyways stay tuned, Jim's POV is next.

Be kind and leave a review

Katie

Be kind leave a review

Katie


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own CSI but I really, really want too

* * *

I stand here today, dressed in my dress uniform watching as you're lowered into the ground and all I can do is stand with my back straight and my head held high, not letting anyone see through my exterior, not letting anyone know that I'm hurting just as everyone else around here.

Ya just couldn't let this go could ya? You couldn't let the team, me, help and nail Gedda, find the mole. No you had to go and hire a private investigator and try and solve the case on your own. Well look what good that did Rick. You're dead, in the ground and now you'll never be able to find the truth behind the girl, Gedda, and who set you up for murder.

Looking up I watch the minister talk. I can't even hear any words he's saying right now; to me its all 'blah blah blah' the only think I catch from him is your name and some of the things you have accomplished over the years.

You should have had years to live and more things to accomplish. I know that there were things you always wanted to do, like going back into your old neighbourhood and helping out with the community center, helping show those kids that there's more to life then gangs and violence that even if you grew up in that kind of place that there is still hope. That if you finish school, go to college, you can find a job, a career, and help change the cycle of violence around us.

Watching the crowd again I look across to me and see Catherine, make- up under her eyes, shaking as Lindsay and her mother hold on to her and support her in the best way they can. Nick is off to the side of Catherine, his tears hitting the ground below him, mourning the loss of family. That's what we are family. I see Greg kicking the ground with his shoe, looking like he wants to rip someone a new one while trying not to cry at the same time. Lastly, to my left are Gil and Sara. Gil may not openly show his emotions but I can tell by the way he's griping Sara's hand that he's almost at his breaking point. I give a sad smile to Sara as she looks up and meets my eye. Her own tears streaking down her face and all she can do is wrap her arm around Gil's waist, trying to give him more love through touch and it seems to help because I see Gil grab her harder

As the ceremony come to an end I watch as everyone leaves, sticking around long enough for Nick to slap Greg on the back as his tears finally spring fourth. I make my way towards my own car after that, heading towards I bar I've only stepped into once, and it was with Warrick, he dragged my sorry ass out here after I came back from LA, when he helped me and my daughter

Seeking out the bar as I walk in I'm not surprised to see everyone already ordering drinks

"Scotch please" I say making my way over to stand beside Sara and Gil, trying to engage in conversation but having it fall on deaf ears.

I watch as Gil takes one last big gulp of his drink, swallowing the last half of glass and setting the empty glass down, only to take Sara's drink, set it down and pull her to the dance floor.

I managed to get a look at Gil as he raised his head to Sara and now I know he's about to break and he doesn't want to be around all of us when he does.

Listening to the song I smile, nothing like a little Springsteen. Jersey boys know all about life, death, and anything in between

_I got my finger on the trigger_

_But I don't know who to trust_

_When I look into your eyes_

_There's just devils and dust_

Trust. There's a word that going to be hard for anyone to use again. I knew there was a mole in the lab after that girl Warrick slept with was killed. The first time Warrick was set up in the Gedda case

It's pretty sad when I say that was the not the first time Warrick had been set up. Back in the day there was a crooked judge that we nailed thanks to Warrick but not before he tried to take Warrick down himself. And now this, framed twice for murders everyone knew he didn't commit

We'll find this guy and nail his ass to the wall. I promise you this Warrick

_We're a long, long way from home, Bobbie_

_Home's a long, long way from us_

_I feel a dirty wind blowing_

_Devils and dust_

_I got God on my side_

_I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_And fill it with devils and dust_

I know I have God on my side it's just hard to feel him next to me sometimes. After everything I have seen on this job, fruitless killings, beatings, serial killers, sometimes it's hard to believe that there's a higher power, someplace we can go to when we die, but then you have a time like this, when your putting someone in the ground that you care about, that was almost like a son to you sometimes and it's hard to doubt that there isn't a heaven, a place that one day you can meet up with all the loved ones that have passed before you.

But in order for me to believe in heaven I have to believe in hell to. And you can make sure that once this bastard is found he's going to be wishing he was burning in hell after I've had my time with him

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of blood and stone_

_The blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of mud and bone_

_Your blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

I didn't even try to sleep after I came home after you're death. I knew what my dreams held for me and I wasn't looking forward to being plagued with nightmares. Not after I had seen your crime scene.

Your blood spattered against the window and seat, pooled at the floor, staining your carpet. I can hear your voice and see you shaking your head at what happened to your car, and that thought gives me a sad smile.

Like Nick, you were always looking at car magazines, talking about how you were going to buy the newest fastest car that just came out. And when you finally did buy that car you were beyond happy, ecstatic at that

Now to look at it you are probably rolling in your grave to see your car ruined

_We've got God on our side_

_We're just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It'll turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

For most people fear is a powerful thing. Keeps them from accomplishing or doing many things. It kept Gil apart from Sara for so many years, kept Greg from telling his parents that he was a CSI not a lab tech anymore, keeps Catherine from getting in to deep from a relationship, it keeps Nick away from crime scenes with to many bugs, and it kept me from really reaching out to Ellie, the fear that she hate's me rearing it's ugly head. But you, you didn't seem to fear anything. You always took chances. You took a chance with

your personal life, married a girl that you only dated for a few months, it didn't work out in the end but you still took that chance. You took a chance with your job more times then one person should and most of the time it worked out, until now.

_Now every woman and every man_

_They want to take a righteous stand_

_Find the love that God wills_

_And the faith that He commands_

After whoever did this is found I won't be surprised if Gil left CSI. He's completely broken right now. After Sara was taken the first crack in his skeleton cracked, when she left that left another. Then dealing with Warrick, suspending him and finally trying to get him to look at himself added another dent to the already unstable foundation. Now with Warrick's death I can almost see his entire being crumble. I think the only way he's standing right now is partially because of Sara, the other is his rage.

No one here other then Sara and I have seen Gil in a rage and trust me it's not pretty.

_I've got my finger on the trigger_

_And tonight faith just ain't enough_

_When I look inside my heart_

_There's just devils and dust_

I've got my own finger on the trigger, ready and waiting. Ready to protect the people I love. I should have been there that night a the diner, I should have never left you out f my sight, or a least have a officer follow you around for awhile, until the mole was caught.

I know you would have fought me tooth and nail about it but at least you would be here and my heart wouldn't be filled with devils and dust

_Well I've got God on my side_

_And I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a dangerous thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

Were all going to get through this as long as were all here for each other. Eventually we'll learn to trust other people again, it'll take time but hopefully it will happen.

'Life goes on and people move along with life' you once told me and now I can only hope that's true

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

Taking a look around the room I watch as Greg aimlessly talks to Nick, Lindsay place her hand on Catherine's heart and I watch as Gil's shoulders shake, his own tears finally coming to the surface.

And amidst all the sorrow and grief that surrounds all of us right now I almost feel calm, like you're standing right here beside me knocking back a drink, shaking your head at everyone's tears. You wouldn't want anyone to shed tears, only laughter

'Here's to you Warrick' I mumble taking the last sip of my drink, paying my tab and leaving into the sunlight, right where I know you're going to keep close watch over us

This chapter i found a little harder to write so i'm sorry if it's not up to par with the rest of them. Jim is a hard character to write for sometimes.

Next chapter is Sara, i may have one more chapter after that to write but that one i'm still thinking on yet.

Anyways stay tuned and don't forget to leave a review

Katie


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own CSI, but maybe if I wish really really hard…

* * *

I wasn't supposed to come back like this, not this way, not to bury one of my best friends in the ground. It was supposed to be a happy reunion, I was supposed to come home in another couple weeks to Gil and we were supposed to start moving on with our lives, planning a wedding that I know Gil wanted

I can hear the minister talking in the background, telling us about Warrick's accomplishments and all I can think of is he never really knew Warrick; he doesn't get the significance and tragedy that Warrick's death has caused everyone. Yes Warrick helped out in his old community when he could, always stood up for the little guy, always made sure that we, his friends were alright, but does the minister know what kind of a man Warrick was, I mean the love and kindness he showed every single person. Even me, after I came here to investigate him, after it was all over and done with, all he showed me was kindness.

Looking up to the people around me, what's left of my family, my heart clenches a little more. I See Greg kicking the dirt, trying not to cry and mad as hell even though he won't show it. Nick has tears streaking down his face, his pain evident on his face. I see Lindsay and Catherine's mother holding onto Catherine while her body is wracked with sobs. I know her heart is broken. Jim is standing next to me, back straight, stoic cop face in place but I know I know inside that rough exterior that there is a man that is mourning, a man that is hurt.

My last glance around brings me to Gil, gripping my hand so hard that I bet the blood flow has been cut off but I don't care. I know he's about to break and my heart breaks for him. He doesn't have the strength to keep this fascade up much longer and all I can do to help him is squeeze his hand tighter.

Hearing the service come to an end I watch as people start to disperse

"Gil" I whisper, snapping Gil out of his trance

"Let's go, there's a gathering being held at a little bar for Warrick, his grandmother insists that we all come, I think we should"

"Ok, let's go" was the quiet response he gave me

The car ride was filled with a quiet yet not uncomfortable silence and the only time our hands parted was when we got in and out of the car. I held his hand the whole way here and as soon as Gil opened my door for me to get out my hand was in his again, trying to convey as much strength to him as I can

I know Gil need's a drink and I'm not surprised that he pulls me towards the bar. Even in all his haze he still remembers that my favourite drink is a nice glass of red wine

'Scotch and a red wine' I hear him order, passing me my drink as soon as it's up, still never letting go of my hand in the process.

Jim comes over to stand with us a few minutes later, his own drink in hand. I can see his lips moving and I know he's talking to us but none of what he say's is registering in my brain and I'm pretty sure that Gil hasn't heard a word he has said as well.

Looking up at Gil again I watch as he takes one last gulp of his drink. I know now that he's going to break. He reached toward my glass and sets it down pulling me towards the barren dance floor where the soft acoustic music was playing

_I got my finger on the trigger_

_But I don't know who to trust_

_When I look into your eyes_

_There's just devils and dust_

Trust. I've always had a hard time trusting people. I trust Gil with my life and I always trusted my team, or what used to be my team. But who are we supposed to trust now when we can't even trust the cops, the people who are supposed to keep us safe

_We're a long, long way from home, Bobbie_

_Home's a long, long way from us_

_I feel a dirty wind blowing_

_Devils and dust_

_I got God on my side_

_I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_And fill it with devils and dust_

I have always had a hard time believing in God. It's not that I don't believe in heaven and hell, because that is one thing I do believe in, and I hope to god that all those pedophiles, murderers and rapists all burn there. And I hope Warrick is now in heaven, keeping close watch over all of us.

But God, I have a hard time believing in a man that has had so many wars fought in his name. So many senseless deaths because if him.

I always did enjoy the stories of the saints though. The actual people who did something, who protected, helped and loved everyone no matter what.

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of blood and stone_

_The blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of mud and bone_

_Your blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

After I got home to Gil and we came home from the hospital I didn't even try to sleep. I know my nightmares would get the best of me and Gil didn't need the extra stress of comforting me when he's in so much pain. So that night I just laid beside Gil, listening to him breathe. It was when I felt the first jerk of his arm that I knew what was happening. I quickly turned on the bedside light and I could see his face contorted in pain. Thinking quick and remembering what Gil always did for me and my nightmares I got out of bed and wet a washcloth coming back into our bedroom to see Gil wake up abruptly. Sitting down beside him I placed the washcloth on his head and kissed his eyes

'I'm here, we'll get through this' I whispered to him holding him as close as I possibly could.

As I felt him clutch me tighter my own tears started to leak out again, dripping on to Gil's bare shoulder. And while I wept he held me.

_We've got God on our side_

_We're just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It'll turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

As the song continues I am vaguely aware of the people around us, watching us, watching as Gil finally breaks down and for once in my life I don't care who sees. For the last week Gil has been the rock and shoulder to cry on. Catherine, Nick, Greg, even me, Gil has been strong for now it's his time to let go and mourn the loss of part of this family.

_Now every woman and every man_

_They want to take a righteous stand_

_Find the love that God wills_

_And the faith that He commands_

Gil told me, promised me that he would find Warrick's killer. And I believe him. Gil will go to all ends to find Warrick some justice even if he has to go behind people's back to do it.

I know that after this is done, after this killer is brought to justice I know Gil is done with CSI. He's going to stay long enough to find this person and then he wants to get away from it all. He even suggested to me that we go on a vacation somewhere, doesn't matter where just as long as it's away from Vegas.

I think he finally understands part of the reason I had to leave now. Why I can't stand having death shoved in my face everyday.

_I've got my finger on the trigger_

_And tonight faith just ain't enough_

_When I look inside my heart_

_There's just devils and dust_

I can finally feel Gil's tears on my shoulder and feel his own body shake. All I can do is run my hands through his hair, trying to comfort him as I whisper in his ear 'let it out, it's ok I'm here and I'm not going anywhere'

_Well I've got God on my side_

_And I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a dangerous thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

Eventually we will get through this, life will move on, lives will continue. Gil and I will get married just like we promised each other. Nick and Greg will support one another, help one another with anything weather it's finding a girl or helping with a case. Jim will find justice when Warrick's killer is brought to justice and then will finally move on. Catherine, even though her heart is broken will eventually heal. She'll mourn and grieve and then remember that Warrick would want us all to keep going with our lives no matter how hard it is.

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

I won't let this tragedy overtake me, it will not fill me with devils and dust. I am going to let Warrick's soul engulf me; power me to help celebrate his life.

I hear the song end and my grip around Gil's neck loosens. As I pull back and look him in the eye Gil's tears mirror my own. I brush them away with my thumbs, kissing his eyes at the same time and then giving him a sad smile which to my surprise he returns. I can finally see some light in his eyes. Not a lot but just enough to know that he'll be alright as long as I'm here

'Let's go home' I whisper, pulling his hand, leading him out of the darkness, sometime's there's just to much darkness in our lives so when we reach the sunlight it feels wonderful, like a cleansing of the soul

* * *

Ok here's Sara's perspective. I hope you enjoyed it!

There might be one more chapter to this story, but it might take a few days before it will be posted, it's going to be a little harder to write.

But please stay tuned and don't forget to leave a review

Katie


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't own CSI, but in my dreams CSI and every character that has ever belonged to CSI are all mine, lol

* * *

As I look out at everyone her today a sense of heartbreak and calm come over me. My heart breaks because I stand here today and nobody can see me. I watch as my own coffin is lowered into the ground.

But at the same time my heartbreak hits me a sense of calm also comes over me. I am finally at peace, mind body and soul. No more fighting with my ex wife who I can see at the back of the cemetery large with pregnancy, no more worrying about what I'm doing with my life, and no more worrying about work, no strippers, Gedda and absolutely no undersheriff Jeff McKeen.

That asshole, he's a rotten son of a bitch is what he is. A dirty cop wielding more power then one person should be allowed to have. But I know my team, my family; they'll get him and when they do McKeen will pay for everything he has ever done.

Listening to the minister speak I smile. He talks about life and death and how some people are taken from us sooner then they should be and all I can say to that is 'Damn Straight!'

Even though I have this calm over me doesn't mean I'm not pissed off with the situation I'm in. I'm dead, stiff as a board, gone, over and done with, and that I'm not happy with. But there's not a whole lot I can do about that now other then accept the fact that I'll only get to watch everyone from the sidelines, like I'm doing now.

I watch from my spot in front of my coffin the people in front of me, my family. I see Nick crying for me.

'I'm sorry Nick, I never meant for this to happen' I say standing next to him, hoping that somehow the message will get through. Next I stand beside Greg who looks like he wants' to take someone's head off

'Calm down Greg, put this in your book and then make the dedication to me' I say making my way over to Jim

'You and your damn rough cop exterior, inside I know you're cursing the world Jim and you know what, that's ok, just don't let it take over your life'

Next to Jim is Grissom and Sara

'You look better Sara, even with the tear streaks down your face you look better, just keep holding Grissom's hand, never let go.

Griss, you can let go, it's ok to grieve, no one here is going to judge you for shedding a few tears or getting angry at the world. Lean on Sara, she'll be there to catch you when you fall'

Lastly I stand in front of Catherine

'Your heart will heal Catherine. I'll always be there, listening for when you need someone to talk to. Lean on you're daughter and your mom, they'll help you whenever you need it all you have to do is ask' I finish making my way towards the front of my coffin again, beside the minister as he tells everyone to go in peace.

I watch as everyone leaves, my grandmother insisting that everyone go to this little bar that I frequented after a tough case or a bad night

I get to the bar before everyone else and I watch as everyone all trickles in. Griss and Sara are the first one's here and I'm not surprised when they go to the bar first.

I watch as Gil hands Sara a glass of red wine as he takes a sip of his scotch and I pray that Sara won't drink anymore.

She and Griss don't know this yet but in a little over eight months this family is going to be welcoming someone new. I knew when Griss came back from California happier something had happened; now I know what.

I watch as Nick and Greg order a beer and I smile when Nick taps his beer against Greg's and says

'To Warrick'

Thanks guys, I love you and don't ever forget that

Looking over I see Catherine and see looks slightly better. I give a sad smile as I watch her drink her martini, classic Catherine, always a martini

'It's ok to drink something else once in awhile Cath' I chuckle out as I come to stand beside Brass

'You look completely uncomfortable in that monkey suit Jim but thanks all around for wearing it' I say, smiling when see Jim smile as I hear Bruce Springsteen come over the speakers

_I got my finger on the trigger_

_But I don't know who to trust_

_When I look into your eyes_

_There's just devils and dust_

You guys will trust again and don't think you can never trust your teammate, your friends, and your family. If I have one wish it's that you'll always be there for one another, trusting each other with anything and everything

_We're a long, long way from home, Bobbie_

_Home's a long, long way from us_

_I feel a dirty wind blowing_

_Devils and dust_

_I got God on my side_

_I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_And fill it with devils and dust_

I can sense from all of you right now that you're all doubting God, please don't. Don't let my death shatter what belief you have in him. Just because God didn't answer you're prayers Grissom doesn't mean he's not here.

Catherine there will always be a Heaven and hell, and one day I'll meet you up here, I'll make you a martini while we watch the undersheriff rot in hell, how's that for a date!

Nick don't blame God for this, if you want to blame someone blame me but not God. I was the one who couldn't let this go and I paid the price for it. Blame me, not God

It was my day Greg, my day to die. I couldn't be saved and I'm dealing with that, I hope

you can to

Jim I'm glad your faith hasn't wavered. I know you, you've been in this job to long even for my death to change you're beliefs and for that I'm grateful

Sara I know I'm not going to change your beliefs on God, your to hard headed for me to do that, but I want you to keep believing in the stories of the saints. Focus on all the good that has come from God instead of the negative

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of blood and stone_

_The blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

_Well I dreamed of you last night_

_In a field of mud and bone_

_Your blood began to dry_

_The smell began to rise_

I know you all had nightmares after I died. I was there through everyone with all of you even though you could not see me. Just know that they will go away in time and you will have a peaceful sleep again

_We've got God on our side_

_We're just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a powerful thing_

_It'll turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

As I stand here amongst the crowd, invisible to everyone here I'm aware of everyone and everything around me.

I can see Griss and Sara holding each other for dear life and I'm saddened when I see Griss finally break down and cry. I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder hoping he would feel me, trying to comfort him just as Sara is doing

'It's ok Grissom, I'll be ok and so will you'

I realize that Sara has got Grissom and I make my way back towards the bar, to the guys and I can hear Greg telling Nick about this case we had awhile back. Father went psychotic and killed the mother and kids, it made Greg go a little crazy and I brought him here to this bar to try and unwind. I remember telling Greg this quote my grandmother told me about God and how he doesn't have the power too undo what's already been done. Thinking about that quote the same goes for me, for Greg, for anyone. I can't undo what I did and I don't think I would if I could. If my death is going to help many people to come then it was worth it.

_Now every woman and every man_

_They want to take a righteous stand_

_Find the love that God wills_

_And the faith that He commands_

I was there in your office Griss when you promised that you would find whoever did this, and I believe you. If anyone is going to catch McKeen and everyone else under his orders it's you. Thank you.

I know everyone's tired. After proving my innocence, and after my death I know none of you have gotten a decent rest in longer then a week. I'm sorry. But stay strong and don't stop digging, I promise you that you will find the truth as long as you keep looking.

Griss I know you're exhausted, there's been more pressure put on you then anyone else. I know that after Sara left you felt broken and now that I'm not around your hurting like hell and you need a break. Take your break Griss, get out of here and take you're pregnant fiancée with you, because I can guarantee you this. If you feel exhausted now with until your son comes into this world, you're never going to have a good nights sleep again!

_I've got my finger on the trigger_

_And tonight faith just ain't enough_

_When I look inside my heart_

_There's just devils and dust_

You may not know this but right now I can hear everyone's thoughts. Please don't let you're hearts be filled with devil's and dust, don't fill it with emptiness, I would never wish that for you!

I walk over to Catherine as Lindsay places her hand over her mother's heart.

'That's right Catherine, I'll always be in there' I say placing my hand over Lindsay's. And this time I think she actually feels my presence because she smiles and nods her head smiling

_Well I've got God on my side_

_And I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a dangerous thing_

_It can turn your heart black you can trust_

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

You will all survive. I promise you that. You will move on with your lives. Catherine you will find that person to spend the rest of your life with. My only regret is that I'll never get to be that person.

Greg, you're going to be great. That book of yours is going to blow off the book shelves, be a best seller.

Jim, go talk to your daughter. Tell her you love her and that you will help her through anything. She's ready; all you have to do is go to her

Grissom take care of Sara, she's going to need it. Love her and tell her that everyday. You two are going to last forever

Sara take care of Grissom. Take care of each other and love one another until your last breath. I know life has been hard, it always will be but as long as you stick together you'll be fine

Nick, man go back to Franks and ask that girl out, I promise you that you won't regret it. She's the one man, she's the one who is finally going to tame Nick Stokes

_It'll take your God filled soul_

_Fill it with devils and dust_

As the song ends I realize that things are starting to calm down a little bit. Smiles are starting to cross people's faces and laughter is heard coming from Nick and Greg. I hear Nick say that I'm going to haunt him to the end and all I can say to that is damn straight I'm going to haunt you until the end. Someone is going to have to watch over your sorry asses.

I hear Jim say this one is for me and knock back the last of his drink. Thanks Jim, you know if I had a drink I would be sitting here shooting the shit with you but seeing as I can't I deal with just being able to watch you drink before I make my way over to Catherine. I manage to catch her last words and I smile at them.

'I'll always love you to Cath, don't ever forget that' I say before placing a kiss on her cheek and hearing her take a deep breath

I watch as Griss and Sara make there way off the dance floor and I follow them, outside into the light.

Your right Sara sometimes there's just too much darkness, we all need a little light in our life.

As I think this the sun almost becomes brighter causing you two to put your sunglasses on.

Take care of everyone Griss. I may have been your rock but now you guys are going too have to lean on each other.

I'll always be in your hearts, your mind your spirit.

I Love you

* * *

Ok this is the end. Warrick POV I hope you enjoyed this story, I know I did.

And guess what, this song has finally been un-stuck from my head. Now I can focus on my other story in peace

Please be kind and leave a review


End file.
